The Twin Clause
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: Hermione has two children, twins as a matter of fact. Another thing is, that they're Fred's twins, but does Fred even know about these twins? What will he do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Romulus and George II came from my mind, though they do resemble a younger Fred and George. I do claim the plot line.**

Chapter 1

Two years with him and he didn't even have the decency to respect her. There was no way that she was going to tell him the news now, not after all he'd done.

"I can't do this Ginny, please understand, I have to leave." Hermione pleaded with her best friend as she snapped the suitcase clasps closed.

"Hermione, please don't do this. You know what you mean to him, this will pass." Ginny tried almost on her hands and knees begging.

"I can't he proved earlier that he doesn't want me, I'm not going to stay where I'm unwanted." Hermione turned to face her best girl-friend fully; the suitcase dangling from one hand. "It'll be better for me Ginny. Whatever you do, I am begging of you, please don't tell him where I've gone."

"I promise, but promise you'll owl me every so often, send pictures." Silent tears streamed down Ginny's face.

"I will. I love you Ginny, I'll miss you and the rest of the family." a with one last hug Hermione had apparated away and disappeared into the unknown world beyond.

* * *

Fred was broken, just minutes before he'd had a large fight with Hermione over work and personal life. He deeply regretted everything, from that first moment Hermione had run out in tears. Ginny had followed after but come down without Hermione, weeping. Harry had wrapped her up gentle gentle hug and held her until she was able to tell them that Hermione was gone and she couldn't say where because of a deal she'd made with Hermione. This was by far, the worst thing Fred had ever done.

* * *

5 Years and 3 Months later.

* * *

"No Romulus put the dungbomb down!" Hermione scolded her child as he ran around the house with a lit dungbomb. How he'd found it in the first place was beyond her. "George honey, can you go finish packing your stuff for mommy?"

"No!" George refused grinning up at his mother. Hermione let out a huff of exasperation and pushed a lock of her hair back from her face. Being a single mum with twins was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Slowly Hermione withdrew her wand and waved it around, the dungbomb vanished and everything in the apartment was packed. Romulus began to cry. Hermione picked him up with one arm and held him close. She shrunk all of the apartment's removable items and stuck them in her pocket. Hermione had been living in Jamestown, Virginia, United States of America, for the past five years. Today was the day that Hermione returned to England, Ginny and Harry were expecting her and her boys. One of the reasons Hermione was going back, was the fact that Ginny was pregnant. Hermione stretched her hand out to George (he was named thus so that she might be able to remember Fred without having to say his name all that often), the small boy took it and Hermione apparated her small family away.

"Hermione!" A voice squealed and a flash of ginger was seen right before it attacked her.

"Good to see you two Ginny." Hermione laughed and her boys looked at the newcomer.

"Please try not to kill her Ginny." Harry's voice echoed teasingly from the door.

"Oh alright." Ginny submitted with a giggle.

"Boys, I want you to meet your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Both of you, this is Romulus and George." Hermione gestured to the four year old boys in turn. George began to cry and scream "up", to which Hermione obliged.

"We should get you moved in." Ginny was suddenly rushing Hermione out of the kitchen and up the staircase of Grimauld Place.

"Ginny, what's the rush; I'm going to be here for the next sixth months." Hermione pointed out gesturing to Ginny's very small baby bump.

"I just want to make sure that you're not leaving again." Ginny sighed and Harry joined them in the hall.

"It is a fair point Hermione." Harry stated giving his best friend a hug.

"I'm not going to leave, I promise." Hermione smiled and both knew she wasn't lying.

It was later that night that Hermione received an unwelcome surprise.

Fred and George arrived at Grimauld Place after work that night. They'd received an owl from Ginny saying she had an important surprise for both of them, naturally curious the twins were excited to get off work. Ginny swung the door open and ushered them inside.

"Come down the hall when you hear the signal." Ginny went to head off but paused for a moment longer. "You'll know the signal when you hear it."

It was only moments after Ginny had entered the living room that they heard it.

"Romulus put down that dungbomb! Seriously, where do you find them?" It was Hermione, Fred would know that voice anywhere, instead of running down the hall to see her as he'd dreamed about for the past five years, he froze. "George, can you please pick up your toys?"

Fred looked at George who merely stared back. _Who was she talking to?_

"NO!" Came the distinct reply of a small child. George rushed to the door of the living room and Fred followed after, while George slipped into the room Fred waited quietly in the hall trying to compose his racing heart.

"What's this I hear about picking up my toys?" George questioned and Fred could tell that Hermione had whirled around to face him.

"Hello George." Hermione greeted, there were small running footsteps.

"Who are they?" Fred figured he was asking about the small children that seemed to be in the room.

"Romulus and George, they're my children. Twins." Hermione replied and Fred sucked in a small breath of air. It couldn't be possible. Hermione couldn't be married, could she?

"Who's the dad?" At least George had the same thought.

"Oh." Hermione let the word decrescendo. "I was going to tell him, but we had that fight and I- I just couldn't tell him."

Hermione was now apparently crying; there was small patting noise then a toddler's voice sounded. "It's okay mummy."

"Thank you Romulus." There was a small creak as Hermione had apparently picked the small child up.

"Are you saying, and I'm guessing by their age here, that Fred, my twin, is the father of these twins?" George had come to that conclusion faster than Fred had; he strained his hearing to see how Hermione would reply. _Was it his children?_

There was a small sigh then, "Yes."

Fred acted before he had even thought; suddenly he was standing in the doorway facing the girl he loved with two small identical twin boys staring up at him.

"How come you never told me?" Fred questioned staring down at her. Motherhood had only enhanced Hermione's beauty, she was fuller in her breasts and hips and her eyes glowed with pride, just a hint of loneliness visible.

"I was going to, but then you got mad at me for working so often, I was trying to save up to be able to take care of our children, but you didn't know that yet. I was planning on telling you, but you ruined it." Hermione was suddenly mad and he could see the sparkle in her eyes that made him want to kiss her.

Fred was about to reply when the boy still on the floor playing with a miniature Hogwarts Express approached him.

"Are you my daddy?" Fred looked down at the child who was watching him curiously. "Mummy says that daddy was a twin too, she said I was named after daddy's brother. Mummy told us that daddy broke her heart."

Fred looked up at Hermione uneasily, she wasn't looking at him, but he sensed she knew he was looking. Hermione jerked her head to the side while simultaneously lifting the corresponding shoulder as a response.

"Yes, I'm your daddy." Fred beant down to the child's level, he could feel Hermione looking at him.

"Are you going to marry daddy, mummy?" Romulus asked from Hermione's arms and Fred jerked his head up quickly glancing between Hermione and his son.

"No." Came Hermione's strong reply and Fred hung his head, small George patted his hand.

"It's okay daddy, mummy still loves you."

"Come on George, it's time for bed." Hermione told the small boy now sounding slightly snappy.

"Exciting!" The older George joked, Hermione let out an unsuspected giggle.

"Can I take him?" Fred asked cautiously patting his son on the head. Hermione gave a curt nod and swept from the room, Fred scooped up the sleepy boy and quickly followed after Hermione. He found her in the room he'd slept in the summer before his seventh year. Hermione was in the process of helping Romulus change into his pajamas.

"Small blue suitcase." Hermione said curtly and Fred pulled the indicated suitcase up onto the bed one handed.

"I want to wear the Superman pajamas." George yawned.

"Superman?"

"The blue ones." George explained.

"You can't have expected me to not raise them part muggle." Hermione said from the other bed where she was helping Romulus change into night time pull-ups.

"Of course not, heaven forbid." Fred grinned over at Hermione but she wasn't paying attention, seeing as Romulus had taken to wrestling his mother into the pajama bottoms. She currently had them on her head and Romulus was giggling.

"Rawr." Hemione growled playfully at her son and she dove at the small boy wiggling her fingers all over his stomach. Romulus burst into stronger fits of laughter as his mother tickled him. "I got you! Mummy got you!"

"Aha!" Romulus laughed out. "I love you mummy."

"Mummy loves you too Romes." Hermione kissed her son on the head, removed the pajamas from her head and Romulus pulled them on himself.

"I'm a big boy now mummy, I can put on my own pants!"

"Oh no, whatever will mummy do! Mummy's little baby is growing up so fast!" Hermione teased pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him all over. Romulus screamed laughter and pushed at his mother's firm hold. "I love you Romes."

"I love you too mummy." Romulus then slipped from Hermione's hug. "Brush teeth!"

"Yes let's go." Hermione helped the small boy up the next flight of stairs towards the bathroom. Fred turned back to George.

"Now me daddy!"

"I don't know how to help you George." Fred told the child honestly.

"Help me get my shirt off." George pointed at his chest and Fred walked over to help the little boy not get stuck in the shirt.

"Do you know how to get dressed by yourself?" Fred asked curious, surely two four year old boys would know how to do it themselves.

"Yes, but mummy likes to help us, it makes her happy. I like it when mummy is happy." George replied reaching over and pulling the shirt over his head. The boy then stood up and pushed his pants off and Fred watched as his son got himself dressed for bed. "I need to go upstairs to mummy, are you coming daddy?"

"I'll wait here, okay?" Fred asked George and the boy nodded before heading for the stairs.

"Mummy sometimes wishes that she could be cuddled, that's why she cuddles us so much. Can you love her again daddy?" George had turned halfway up the stairs.

"I never stopped loving her George; we just ended up going different directions." Fred told him honestly.

"You should marry mummy." George replied then he quickly faced the last few steps and left Fred thinking down in the borrowed bedroom.

_Maybe George is right, I should try and win Hermione back._ With that resolve Fred waited for Hermione to return with his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Romulus and George II came from my mind, though they do resemble a younger Fred and George. I do claim the plot line.**

**********I am not apologizing for not updating. I have a life, one that is focused on my school musical right now, which will be over on Monday. I've been busy and I didn't update because of this reason. I have no need to apologize I feel.**

**Hope you enjoy the second installment! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Up into bed now." Hermione was telling the twins, they were fighting against going to bed.

"I don't want to go to bed mummy!" George complained watching his dad at the back of the room.

"George sweetie, please just go to bed. Mummy is really tired from a long day today, please don't push her." Hermione sighed grasping a wrist of each boy.

"I'm sorry mummy." Romulus grinned up at her and pressed a hug into her leg.

"Go to bed and everything will be alright okay?"

"Okay!" The little boys chorused then grabbed onto the covers pulling themselves up by the quilt. Hermione smiled sweetly at them pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads before tucking them in. Fred watched Hermione take care of the two little boys who were now yawning widely.

"Can we talk?" Fred asked once she had turned away from the twins. Hermione replied by jerking her head toward the hall, she walked out of the room Fred following suit. She quickly cast muffliato on the door just in case yelling ensued.

"What about?" Hermione asked once she had turned away from the door.

"Us." Fred replied carefully.

"There is no 'us' Fred." Hermione snapped; Fred felt his heart break a little more than it had over the last five years.

"I never stopped loving you Hermione." Fred reached out to touch her cheek but Hermione batted his hand away.

"You didn't make that exactly clear when you yelled that you hated me." Hermione shot back.

"Hermione, I didn't mean what I said." Fred tried.

"It's too late Fred." Hermione began to turn away.

"I never stopped thinking about you the last five years." Fred grabbed her wrist which made Hermione freeze completely.

"Let go of me Fred." Hermione growled very low at him making him take a deep breath.

"I tried to find you, I didn't know where to search and Ginny wouldn't tell me. Please Hermione, don't leave me again." Fred whispered.

"I don't see how you can stand there and say what you're saying. You told me you loved me, we shared our lives, we sealed our love with each other through the only way possible and you have the nerve… the gall to stand there and say that you don't hate me when you yelled it in my face just over five years ago." Hermione was speaking in such a quiet voice that it almost wasn't there but Fred caught every word of it.

"If I had known Hermione-" He was suddenly caught off.

"You mean if you had known that I was pregnant with our children you would've held off, you would've waited until after I'd had them to tell me that you hate me and want nothing to do with me? That you hate my habits? That you hate how I spend my life working? That you hate the fact that I don't pay attention to you? That you hate it when I read and block out the world? That you hate every little thing about me? That you can't even stand to look at me anymore, but do so just because we're in a relationship?" Hermione's voice rose with each question but Fred didn't flinch back, George, Harry, and Ginny were now standing at the base of the stairs watching the events from bellow.

"I didn't mean any of it Hermione, I was mad; I don't know where half of it came from! Everything I said I hated is what I love about you!" Fred was now starting to raise his own voice in a futile attempt to get his point across.

"You've only romanticized about it every day of your life; you've only thought about it because your family has made you regret every word that you yelled. The only reason you still think you're in love with me is because of guilt." Hermione threw at him and Fred took a step back out of shock.

"I can't believe you actually think that!" Fred yelled right back and now it was Hermione's turn to step back slightly.

"I'm done with you Fred Weasley, I don't know what I ever saw in you." Hermione then turned and entered the room where his twins lay sleeping, he tried to follow but she'd cast a locking charm that not even Fred could break.

"Hermione!" He cried banging on the door as hard as he could. "Hermione."

Tears were now choking him. He'd lost her two times now; apparently his love life was not meant to go well. With that last thought Fred apparated away hoping George would soon follow.

* * *

The next morning at Breakfast Hermione was cutting the boys sausage up into bit size pieces. Each one was trying to start a food fight with the hash-browns but Hermione kept stopping them with a simple wave of her wand.

"You're coming to the weekly Weasley lunch aren't you?" Ginny asked as she placed more sausage, bacon, and hash-browns on the table where Harry immediately started taking more. Ginny let out a small laugh and turned back to the stove.

"I guess I should introduce Molly to her grandchildren." Hermione sighed trying not to think about exactly _who_ would be at this lunch.

"Mum would be extremely pleased, probably going to try and steal them from you." Harry replied, he'd taken to calling her 'mum' soon after the war, she was the closest thing he had to the real article as it was.

"I might not get them back." Hermione cracked a smile.

"I'm starting to worry about little James." Ginny patted her baby bump.

"You already have a name picked out?" Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Harry mentioned the name; I figured it was only appropriate. We have two options for a boy, James Sirius and Albus Severus." Ginny told her and Hermione smiled.

"I see Professor Snape's memories affected you more than you care to admit." Hermione joked giving Harry a look.

"He was just as much a hero as I was." Harry shrugged.

"What if it's a girl?" That was what Hermione had constantly worried about; she didn't even know what she'd name her child before they had been born. It'd been a bigger surprise when it turned out to be two children instead of one!

"Lily Luna," Harry said automatically, "Ginny came up with that one. She told me that if my dad was getting a child named after him so should my mum, she also loves Luna and I think it's perfect."

"I didn't even know what to name Romulus and George, I didn't even know there was two of them." Hermione explained honestly.

"I think they're named perfectly." Ginny grinned. "I am curious though, what are their middle names?"

"George's middle name is Gideon, after well, you know. Romulus was a bit trickier but I finally decided on William. Bill was always so supportive throughout the war, I figured it only fair." Hermione blushed slightly at the mention of Fred's middle name.

"Everyone will love them." Ginny smiled sweetly at her friend before sitting down to enjoy her own breakfast.

* * *

**Next Up: The Weasley Lunch, this is going to be interesting...**

**PheonixNimbus.292: Thanks!**

**vcbxnmz21: I have to build the plot first, that is the whole point of writing these stories. :) The whole story is about Hermione having left Fred and bearing his twins...**

**thenewkait: Thank you!**

** : Thanks!**

**MauraudersMischief: Thank you so much! You always make me feel so good!**

**Tom Felton is SO HOTT: I totally agree with your username. =) Thank you!**

**Bookworm11141: Thanks, that really means a lot to me.**

**Please leave me a review, I love them! ~May**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Romulus and George II came from my mind, though they do resemble a younger Fred and George. I do claim the plot line.**

**I had the idea and just had to write it up! I'm going to work on Homework and some other stories now. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 3

When it was nearing lunch Ginny, Harry, Hermione, George, and Romulus all lined up in front of the fireplace to floo over to the Burrow.

"Where are we going mummy?" Romulus asked holding his brother's toy train.

"We are going to your Grandmother's house." Hermione explained and George grinned.

"We get to meet Grandmummy?" He asked curiously and Hermione couldn't help but grin at the nickname.

"Yes we do." Hermione then took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and then stepped in with her twins. "The Burrow."

A few moments and much spinning later, the group was stumbling into the living room of the Burrow.

"Ginny do you think you could-" Molly stopped mid-sentence; she'd been awaiting Ginny's arrival to help with the meal only to be surprised with Hermione and two children.

"Ginny will be along in a moment Molly, she was right behind me." Hermione gave the older woman a kind smile, Molly covered her mouth tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"ARTHUR!" She cried and there was a multitude of footsteps as the whole Weasley family made their way to see what was going on. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and Arthur came in from outside; Ron, Luna, Fred, George, and Angelina came from the stairs.

"Yes dear?" Arthur froze in the process of crossing to his wife to stare at Hermione and the two small boys.

"Hermione!" There was a loud chorus just as Harry and Ginny appeared next to her stumbling the same way from the mantle. Romulus let go of his mother's hand and ran over to Fred who was standing very still and daring not to breathe.

"DADDY!" He yelled and Hermione cringed as everyone turned to the small boy and Fred.

"Hello Romulus." Fred greeted bending down to scoop up the child.

"What is going on here?" Molly asked putting her hands on her hips; Hermione shifted George on her hip.

"These are my children, George and Romulus." Hermione explained quickly, pointing to each twin in turn.

"They look exactly like-" Molly was now gesturing between her own twins with a wooden spoon.

"Yeah they do, they're almost five now."

"That means when you- you were already-" Molly looked about ready to faint, Arthur moved to support her quickly.

"Yes." Hermione's eyes were starting to brim up with tears and George snuggled into her neck.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Molly had suddenly rounded on her son who set down the suddenly scared Romulus.

"Um…" Fred didn't know what to say, they all knew what was coming, but there was no way to stop it. Romulus ran over to his mother; who, with a practiced hand, scooped him up in her other arm and he snuggled in with George.

"OUT OF WEDLOCK! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED IN MY LIFE!" Even Bill cringed away at her tone, slowly the group was sliding over to Hermione to be formally introduced to the twins and re-acquainted with Hermione. "NOT EVEN WHEN RON AND HARRY DROVE THAT CURSED CAR INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW!"

A grin lit up the trio's features at the mention of the disastrous attempt to get to Hogwarts. George was handed George and he was laughing joyfully at something the small boy had said. Bill was holding Romulus who kept trying to go to Fleur who was grinning. Suddenly Teddy and Victoire came running in from outside giggling. Dominique wasn't far behind; Molly II appeared from the upstairs with Roxanne and Fred II.

"Uh, hi." The kids greeted staring at Hermione without any comprehension.

"Hermione?" Teddy asked a bit surprised.

"Hi Teddy, you've grown a lot since I last saw you." Hermione told the 7 year old boy who just looked up at her with a curious look.

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back. Ginny wanted some help with her pregnancy and Harry has absolutely no idea what he's doing." Hermione joked and Harry was quick to rise to the bait.

"Hey!" He exclaimed grinning back at a smiling Hermione.

"I don't think Uncle Harry ever knows what he's doing." Teddy whispered jovially which made Hermione laugh.

"Would you like to meet my children?"

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed pulling 6 year old Victoire forward.

"Hand them over." Hermione held out her arms for the twins, George and Bill relinquished them to their mother. "Teddy, this is Romulus and George."

"Is George named after Uncle George?" Victoire asked shyly as she looked at the four year old boys.

"Yes he is." Hermione explained sitting down on the ground so now that the children were taller than her.

"Why do they look just like Uncle Fred and George?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Because Fred is their daddy." I explained.

"Fred isn't married though." Victoire pointed out and Hermione suddenly wanted to smash her head against a brick wall.

"I can't believe you would even think of doing such a thing like this." Molly was still rambling on about Fred, who was still politely cowering against the wall. Molly kept occasionally repeating: "OUT OF WEDLOCK!"

"What are their full names?" Ron asked bending down to get a look at the twins who ran over to him and began to tug at his overly long hair.

"George Gideon and Romulus William." Hermione replied instantly, everyone went silent to look at her.

"Gideon." Molly's eyes were starting to tear up again while Fred and George shared a meaningful look, everyone knew full on what Fred's middle name was.

"You named your child after me?" Bill asked a bit surprised and Hermione smiled at him.

"You were always so helpful during the war and all; I thought it was only fair that Romes got such a grand name attached to his."

"Thank you." Bill had lifted Hermione off the floor and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. She returned the hug and then stepped back after a moment.

"I hope your next child is named after me." Harry joked not even thinking about the effect it would have on the room.

"Next child?" Hermione whispered barely daring to breathe, it had gone deathly quiet.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ginny admonished hitting Harry hard on the back of his head.

"Ow." Harry rubbed his head sheepishly realizing what he'd done.

"He didn't mean it Hermione." Ron tried.

"Oh it's Harry, after all, just like Teddy said: Harry never knows what he's doing." Hermione forced a grin on her face and Luna gave her a sympathetic look from where she was standing behind Ron. "Romulus, George, why don't we go outside and play?"

"Alright!" The older George quickly began to make his way for the door. Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I guess you can come too." She joked and then the twins followed George out of the house and Hermione was left with the adults. She glanced around the room once before practically running for the door and out into the backyard.

* * *

**Next Up: The actual lunch, which may or may not include a food fight started by a set of twins...**

**KnivesandPens13: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, I just had to let everybody know exactly what Fred had said to make Hermione leave like she had. There's not a lot that can truly upset her.**

**adrianiforever: Thank you!**

**Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Thank you, I love your reviews they make me feel so good!**

**Please leave me a review! They tell me that you truly love my story and encourage me to update! ~May**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Romulus and George II came from my mind, though they do resemble a younger Fred and George. I do claim the plot line.**

**I lied, couldn't stay away from this story. Only one more day of school! I finished the last performance of my school musical tonight, the prop for my starring scene totally broke and it was hilarious. Best day ever! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 4

"George do not take them to the lake!" Hermione yelled after the eldest boy in the group. George I turned to the younger George.

"Yeah George, don't take us to the lake." A wide grin had spread across his face; Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"What is it with you?" Hermione questioned him.

"That's what you get for naming your child after me." George joked and Hermione gave him a look.

"What do they do with Fred II?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That got confusing only once he got about 1. It's not my fault that he's a bit… well… trouble prone." George rubbed the back of his neck.

"With you it makes all the more sense." Hermione let out a small laugh and George grinned at her.

"Think Mum has lunch done yet, or do you think she's still yelling "OUT OF WEDLOCK" at Fred?" George was grinning so widely Hermione thought his face might start to get stuck that way.

"Possibly both." Hermione teased as they began to make their way back to the house, George II and Romulus were whispering conspiratorially between each other. "I have a feeling something bad is going to go down with those two."

George I looked at the twins. "Since they're related to Fred and myself, I would say that guess is not far off."

"GEORGE!" Angelina had poked her head out into the backyard.

"What's wrong?" George yelled back even though they were only five feet away, Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Molly says lunch is ready and she won't start till you four are in there." Angelina explained.

"Let's go then!" George exclaimed picking up Romulus and racing into the house, kissing his wife on the cheek on the way in.

"Weasley's." Angelina joked.

"You're a Weasley." Hermione pointed out as she carried George II into the house.

"I married in; it doesn't mean I have to act like one." Angelina retorted and Hermione shrugged in reply.

"Mind if I take care of little George here?" George asked.

"That's Romulus." Hermione was trying to smother her laughter as he looked at the child in confusion.

"I thought it was George."

"Obviously, I'm holding George right now." Hermione told her small laughs escaping every so often.

"I don't know how you do it." George I grumbled. "Can I take care of Romulus then?"

"You want to take care of your namesake, switch me." Hermione handed George I, George II taking Romulus from his arms. "Hi Romes!"

"Mummy!" Romulus buried himself in Hermione's shoulder; she walked around the table and situated herself across from George and George. After everyone was seated, Fred on the other side of George I watching Hermione as she took care of Romulus.

"Hermione dear, I am a bit curious." Molly called down the table as everyone was slowing down on the food intake.

"About what Molly?" Hermione looked up slightly surprised.

"Their Sir Name, which family are they connected to?" Now everyone was looking at her, she didn't have an option but to answer.

"They looked nothing like my side of the family and I didn't think it would be fair to cut them off from their other family, so I… They're Weasley's through and through." Hermione mumbled but everyone caught it.

"Do you still claim to-" Hermione knew what Molly was going to ask and didn't want to show just how broken she truly was.

"I don't answer to any name but my own." Hermione replied curtly ending that line of questioning. Suddenly a handful of peas flew through the air and landed in Hermione's hair. She turned towards her son. "George, do not do this now."

"Romulus?" George asked looking at his brother.

"No, it's okay at home, not here." Hermione told them trying to desperately end the situation before it started. Fred and George were exchanging a confused look.

"Right." Romulus said then began to pick up his mashed potatoes.

"Romes." Hermione growled grabbing his wrist. "No."

Just then George's cut up chicken hit Hermione in the shoulder and everyone knew what was coming. Just as she turned to George to scold him Romulus let the potatoes fly and the fight ensued. Soon Fred and George I were throwing food at random family members. Molly and Hermione stood together glaring down the table until they all realized what was about to happen. Arthur glanced at his wife and Hermione before trying to take control.

"EVERYONE!" He yelled, no one had heard him yell since the day George had his ear cut off. "I SUGGEST YOU STOP THIS FIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT THESE TWO LOVELY AND CHARMING WITCHES TO HEX YOU."

That got the desired effect; all the Weasley's and Potter's promptly stopped their throwing of food. George and Romulus took one look at their mother before grabbing the other in a hug and backing up slowly. Hermione took a menacing step forward and they ran for Fred who was watching Hermione in awe.

"I have never been more disgusted with you two in my life." Hermione hissed at the twins who were peeking out from behind Fred. "We're going home."

"Oh no Hermione, you don't need to do that." Molly's anger was completely gone at those three words.

"No, Molly, we've really overstayed our welcome. I'll send an owl later this week. Thank you for the lovely dinner." Hermione then bent down and picked up the messy twins, pulling them away from Fred. Everyone watched as she stormed to the fireplace before disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

"Oh dear." Molly sighed looking around at the mess. "Fred, George, clean this up."

Then everyone filed into either the Bathroom, the Kitchen, or to the backyard hose to clean up. Fred stared at the Fire for a moment longer before they began to wipe of the food mess, Fred still loved her with all his heart, despite what Hermione might think, he'd never stopped. Sure lots of women had made moves on him, it comes with the territory of being Fred Weasley, but he'd never taken any of it. He'd treated them cordially but promised nothing, he was waiting for Hermione to come back, even if it took a hundred years. Now that she was back though, Fred wasn't sure whether he'd ever have a relationship with her again.

* * *

**Next Up: I'm not really sure. We'll see what it comes to.**

**adrianiforever: Thank you!**

**KnivesAndPens13: Uh... no, George is married to Angelina- Ron and Luna are dating though.**

**articcat621: Thank you so much!**

**sbolzzz: Thanks!**

**LeeArt: I hope you enjoyed the food fight, it was fun to write, especially with Molly and Hermione. Man.**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16: Just a bit. ;) Thank you!**

**thenewkait: Thanks!**

** : I'll probably have a few new chapters, but I hope you liked this one!**

**meganbeth14: Thank you!**

**Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Yeah, Harry's a bit of an idiot. Maybe he lost his brain to the baby. JK.**

**93 Diagon Alley: I'm glad you like them, I'm thinking of doing it a bit with Fred since Fred II is there. I cleared that up in this chapter. Yeah, it would be very sad to have his initials be GGG...**

**Gryffenclaw's Princess: Now you know! lol, young twins are so much fun.**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you think so!**

**Please leave me a review! Every review is a bit of love and encouragement, if you have any ideas you can tell me and I'll see if they fit in with where I'm going with the story. ~May**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Romulus and George II came from my mind, though they do resemble a younger Fred and George. I do claim the plot line.**

**I'm hoping this chapter clears up a lot of other things. At least between Fred and Hermione. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Upstairs to the bath now." Hermione growled when they appeared back at Grimauld Place.

George and Romulus slowly exited the kitchen and began to climb the stairs to the bathroom. Hermione sighed and rubbed a hand across her face tiredly. She then followed her children up the stiars and made her way to run the water. George and Romulus were peeling off their sticky clothes; Hermione stepped around them and turned on the water for the twins. While Hermione went to her room to get soap and shampoo, she heard someone flew below. She figured it was Harry and Ginny returning from the Burrow and thought nothing of it. Hermione reentered the bathroom and helped the twins up into the large bath.

"Mind if I help?" Hermione whirled to find a messy Fred standing in the doorway.

"Sure." Hermione agreed, too tired to argue. Fred walked over and knelt down beside her at the tub.

"Daddy!" The twins exclaimed and a small smile graced his lips.

"I'm really sorry." Fred whispered as he began to splash water on George.

"For what?" Hermione questioned, more than a little curious.

"For not being there."

"Whatever are you on about?" Hermione turned to face Fred in exasperation, he stopped to look at her.

"For not understanding, yelling at you, not helping you through your pregnancy, not being there to raise the twins."

"Fred." Hermione tried.

"No Hermione, you need to hear this. I need to say this." Fred closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I know things just can't return to the way they were, I accepted that after the first year without you. I apparently freaked George out, he says that I nearly died several times, but wouldn't allow him to take me to St. Mungo's. The shop started going under and I wasn't any fun to be around. Apparently my depression started to affect my mum; it took George yelling at me to get out of my funk. I've never seen George so mad, ever. A year later George married Angleina and moved out, I was lonelier than ever, but put up a front for the family and shop. Mum was starting to think that I was healing but George knew better. He's not my twin for nothing.

"So many different people came into the shop, business was building again. George kept telling me to move on an forget you, but I couldn't. There were a lot of girls that came into the shop, I didn't even notice them; George had to point out that half of them were flirting with me." Fred laughed slightly. "I tired paying attention but none of them even compared to you. I couldn't let go, no matter how much it hurt, I just couldn't let go. I think George was about ready to kill me. I spent five years waiting for you to come back, hen Ginny Owled that she had a surprise for us, I didn't even think that you could be back. I had dreamed about your return all the time you were gone, I thought I knew how I would react. Yet, when I heard you voice, I froze, it seemed too good to be true. I really do still love you Hermione."

"Ah!" George screamed ruining the moment, the parents turned to see Romulus and George engaging in a splash war.

"I am curious about one thing Hermione." Fred was now dousing George's head with water.

"What is it?"

"Why do you coddle them so much?"

"They were the last part of you I had." Hermione whispered in return. Fred looked at her a bit surprised, he would've thought that Hermione would've not wanted anything to remind her of him.

"Hermione." Fred reached up his wet, left hand and brushed her hair gently behind her ear. "I missed you so much."

"Thinks can't just go back to the way they were." She replied simply.

"I know." Fred turned to reach for the shampoo, but Hermione had reached at the same time. Their hands met and an electric spark traveled up both their arms.

"Sorry." Hermione jerked her hand back quickly, blushing furiously.

"Don't be." Fred told her trying to fight back his grin.

"We can start back as friends if you want." Hermione suggested.

"I'd like that." Fred turned his smile on her. "I really wish I'd seen you why you were pregnant, I bet you were gorgeous."

"Yeah right." Hermione snorted taking the shampoo from Fred. "If you say things like that it might make this friend thing a bit hard."

"It's the truth, and besides," Fred winked, "friends are known to flirt from time to time."

"Only you." Hermione smiled sweetly; George and Romulus exchanged a knowing look.

"Of course me." Fred joked; Hermione stood and grabbed two dry towels. She bent down to pull Romulus out of the tub and her shirt fell open. Fred had an easy view of cleavage he hadn't seen in five years. He let out a low whistle and Hermione glared at him.

"That is not a friendly behavior." Hermione scolded him and Romulus gave him a cheeky grin.

"I think it's very friendly." Fred joked patting her waist. Hermione whipped the dry towel at him before proceeding to dry off Romulus. Fred, still laughing, pulled George out of the tub and began to dry him down. George eventually pulled himself away from the towel and walked over to Hermione and stretched his arms. With a grace Fred didn't know if would ever be able to achieve, she picked up the small child.

"Hey Romes, what are you doing out of that towel." Hermione turned back to the other boy who had pulled his towel off and thrown it on the floor.

"George." Was all he supplied as an answer, Hermione let out a small laugh before heading for the bathroom door.

"Come help me get them dressed Fred." Hermione nodded towards the door, Fred quickly complied jumping up from the floor and following her down to their temporary room at Grimauld Place. Fred intended for them to only be there a while longer, soon Hermione would hopefully be married to him.

* * *

**Next Up: Hermione helps out at WWW.**

**georgeweasleygirl27: Thanks! ****Yeah, friends until jealousy takes it's turn to play. *evil grin***

**LeeArt: Just a bit... :D**

**Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Yeah, Fred is so adorable! (And Hot)**

**KnivesAndPens13: Thank you! The weight, we did Once Upon A Mattress, I was a princess that couldn't lift the weight. It was hilarious. One side just completely fell off it. It was terrible but hilarious, I'm still laughing over it.**

**jessy3123: Maybe, or there might be other factors. O.O A trip to the shop is needed, just imagine what kind of havoc Romulus and George will wreak on that place... This might not turn out well. That's so cool, I have international readers! :D**

**Show your love and leave me a review, I do read and reply to every one. Review! ~May**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Chapter 6, I've been sitting on this idea for a while and I've finally figured out how to portray it. You may have also noticed several of my stories have gone "missing", there's no need to worry they are not missing. I deleted a few of them because I had lost all inspiration or because they were putting my FF account on the edge of expulsion. In any case, the stories still on my profile will be the ones I pay closest attention to.**

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Where are we going mama?" Romulus asked as Hermione prepared them for the day.

"We're going to visit daddy's shop." Hermione replied pulling a shirt over George's head.

"We're going to see daddy?" George looked up excited, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, and daddy is going to be surprised." Hermione smiled down at her son and Romulus tugged on her arm.

"Will mommy and daddy ever love each other again?" Romulus asked.

"Romulus, remember what I already said?" Hermione reminded her son who dropped his head to the duvet, he was obviously said.

"Sorry mommy, I just like daddy." Romulus sat down on the bed and clasped his hands in his lap.

"It's okay to like daddy, he's a very nice man. Mommy and daddy just don't get along anymore."

"Alright." Romulus smiled up at his mom again and she returned the smile.

"Let's go boys." Hermione stretched out her hands and they clasped their small hands into hers as she headed down the stairs of Grimauld Place to the fireplace where she then used the Floo Network to travel to the twins' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Welcome, to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" A voice called out, but as Hermione straightened to see who had greeted her, the figure froze.

"Good morning Fred." Hermione smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I thought George and Romulus might want to see your shop." She explained.

"You must've forgotten Hermione; I see this shop every day." Fred's twin was suddenly behind her making Hermione jump violently. Hermione turned and punched his shoulder lightly in retaliation.

"Don't scare me like that." Hermione tried to sound stern, but she was happy to see the shop again.

"Ah, but Hermione my dear, it's just so much fun." George teased swinging an arm around her. Hermione let off a laugh which attracted some attention from the other customer's.

"Well, the twins might steal a few products, and if they do I'll pay for whatever they take. I tend to lose track of them in stores like this."

"Hermione, they're my nephew's, everything is free for them. I'm sure Fred would say the same since they're his children." George gave Fred a meaningful look and he approached, hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I couldn't have prankster children if they didn't have the proper products." Fred gave Hermione a grin which began to coax a blush on her pale cheeks.

"They're already enough like you." Hermione told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Fred challenged.

"Yes, Romulus often finds the dungbombs which I hide very carefully, I still can't figure out how he gets them." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, that is the naughtier side of you, not me." Fred teased joining George's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione pushed away from both of them.

"By the way, where did they go?" George pointed at Hermione's feet where her children had been moments before.

Hermione groaned, "We'd better find them before they get into too much trouble."

Then the three were searching the entire store for two small red heads.

"Hello." Hermione looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of her, holding one of Fred and George's many products.

"Hi," Hermione stood trying to shove her hair back from her face.

"You're Hermione Granger aren't you? The one that went missing for 5 years." The man said setting the product back down.

"I am, I was in America for a while." Hermione explained.

"Were you looking for something?"

"My children, they're twins and they ran off somewhere."

"Oh are you married?" He looked surprised.

"Oh, no." Hermione was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Do you need some help searching for them? My name is Richard by the way." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Richard and I wouldn't mind the help." Hermione gave the man a sweet smile. He was tall with dark skin, and nice brown eyes. He had dark brunette hair and he looked strong. He was wearing muggle clothing, and his glasses reflected the light slightly.

"Hermione!" Fred called out, he made his way towards them; in his arms were both George and Romulus. "I found them."

"Thank you Fred, you are a life saver!" Hermione exclaimed running over to him and taking George from Fred.

"We were just having fun in Daddy's store." Romulus whined.

"No running off." Hermione turned back to Richard who was watching the twins with curiosity. "I appreciate the offer, but it seems they've been found."

"It would seem so." Richard smiled, "though I must ask if you would accompany me for dinner this Friday."

"I would love to," Hermione replied, and then she waved and returned to Fred who was glaring at the man who'd just asked her out on a date. In Fred's mind, _this meant war._

* * *

**Note: And the tension builds! This was a lot of fun to write and I wrote it within my hour lunch break at school. Whoo! Leave me a review because reviews make the world go round! ~May**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: And now, the date. Ooh, what is Fred going to do?**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Why exactly are you going out tonight?" Fred asked Hermione for the seventh time.

"I told you, Richard asked and I accepted. Simple as that," Hermione sighed checking the toy bag again to make sure George and Romulus would have enough to keep them entertained all night long.

"So I get stuck with the kids?" Fred pulled a face making Romulus giggle from his position on the table.

"Yes and I've left detailed instructions on this paper. I'll ask George if you followed them when I pick them up tonight." Hermione began to walk towards the door of Fred's flat. George had volunteered to help Fred babysit because he'd managed a son and daughter before with his wife

"Have fun, I guess." Fred sounded sad as he watched Hermione exit his apartment.

"It's okay daddy, we'll help you get mommy back." George told him confidently and Fred gave his son a warm smile.

"Thanks." He ruffled the toddler's hair and moved to the living room. "Do you want brownies? George made some earlier."

"Yes!" The twins chorused excitedly.

"Fred?" George I came walking into the room, a stern look on his face. "Is it okay according to Hermione's instructions?"

"They're my kids too!" Fred threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Hermione is their mother; you'd be dead if you went against her rules. I've found it safest to never go against a mother." George warned pulling the list from Fred's hand.

"We've gone against our mother plenty of times." Fred pointed out.

"Fine, correction: wife."

"I'm not married to Hermione." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if you want to make things difficult. Woman you knocked up one night then had the audacity to yell at and humiliate in front of the family making her leave your sorry but behind while she went to America, gave birth to the twins she didn't tell you about because you yelled at her, and then came back and is now amazingly entrusting you with their care." It was very long winded but Fred couldn't see a way to get around this one so he sighed and slumped forward into George's shoulder.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

"I do dear brother, I do indeed; we might have a small problem on our hands." George announced looking around the room over Fred's back.

"What would that be?" Fred stood up straight looking around as well.

"We have no idea where your two children are, or what they could be up to."

"Crap."

* * *

"So, did you enjoy your dinner?" Richard asked as he strolled in the park by Hermione's side.

"I did, I loved the muggleness of it all." Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Good, 'cause if you didn't I'd have to have a word with the chef." Richard cast her a charming smile.

"Well then, I'd hope you'd give yourself a stern talking to." Hermione and Richard broke into small fits of laughter following the pattern of the whole night. He was a very funny man; she'd thoroughly enjoyed her night. It had been a long time since she'd let herself go and just laugh at everything around her. The last man able to do it had been Fred; no American man she dated had a sense of humor. Maybe it was something about Virginia men.

They were approaching Diagon Alley now and Hermione was feeling a bit sad. She'd had a lot of fun on her date and almost wished it could last longer. Then she was reminded up her children who were no doubt getting in trouble with Fred in charge and she was a bit more eager to see them again. If all went well the Twins would be asleep and she'd just have to transport them home. Once the pair were in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they stopped.

"It was a lot of fun." Hermione smiled up at Richard who smiled back.

"I'm glad; I was hoping we could do this again sometime." Richard suggested, almost looking embarrassed.

"I'd love to." Hermione replied then she pushed the door to the shop open. "Owl me?"

"'Course.'" Then Hermione shut the shop door and locked it tight, waving she walked to the back and up the stairs to Fred's flat.

* * *

The door was opening, its creak could be heard through the whole apartment; Fred and George had barely managed to get the twins asleep moments before. With George's help he'd been able to stick to Hermione's instructions… mostly. Fred exited George's old room where they'd put the twins. Hermione was just entering his living room when he came out of the dark hallway. Hermione screamed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Fred was unsuccessfully smothering his smirk.

"Shut it." Hermione mumbled removing the hand from her chest.

"The twins are asleep. I'm not sure if it'd be wise to move them." Fred said coming to stand right in front of her.

"Do you think you could handle them over night?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Depends, but I was thinking you could just crash here." He shrugged.

"Fred."

"I'm not making a move; I just thought it might be better for the kids."

"You don't know what they're like at night."

"I want to get to know them Hermione; you kept them from me for five years, they're my children too."

"I know they're yours, I'm fully aware of that fact." She spit at him, her anger starting to flare.

"I never got to see my kids when they were children, or when they took their first steps, or even their first words. I can never go back and change that Hermione! I want to spend as much time with them as I can now to make up for it."

"You don't know how I felt, I was so happy to be pregnant with your children and then to have you yell at me like that. I broke inside and I almost didn't want to have your children. For the smallest moment I considered an abortion."

"You didn't-" Fred was shocked, he had never considered this idea.

"I did, but in the end they were the last of you I had. They were my last hope. Several times I was on the verge of offing myself just so I didn't have to think about you or your friggin' smile every day." Hermione had pushed herself up into his face. "I loved you and how did you return the love I once showed you? You returned it with hate and anger."

"It was a small moment, a moment in which I let my anger get the best of me. You've done it before too, why is it so terrible that I did it?"

"I- I don't know."

"You don't even know, you were just being over emotional and removed yourself from me."

"I was scared; I was scared that if you didn't love me you wouldn't love the children I was carrying."

"I've told you before; I never stopped loving you the past five years."

"I know; I never stopped loving you either."

"Then why won't you let me love you, why won't you let me be a bigger part of George's and Romulus' life?"

"I'm still scared, I'm scared that you've forced yourself to love me all the time I was gone and now you might feel as though you have a responsibility to me and the kids." Hermione began to cry. "I d-don't want to be a b-burden and I- I feel as though you c-could've had a h-happier life without m-me in it. W-why can't you s-see I'm j-just scared and I-I'm t-trying to m-move on b-because of this?"

"Hermione, don't cry." Fred lifted his hands to cup her cheeks; he gently brushed away the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs. "I could never force myself to love you."

Then he did something Hermione thought she might never be able to feel again, his lips on hers. They were just as soft as she remembered and he still tasted like sugar quills. It was everything she had dreamed about ever since her departure to America. He was her everything, but they couldn't be. While he was her world, he was also her nothing. This couldn't happen a second time no matter how much she loved him.

Fred pushed all of his pent up emotions into this one kiss. She still smelled like parchment and ink, her lips still tasted like the muggle cherry lip balm she was fascinated with, and her hair was still soft. It curled around his fingers just as it used to and he wanted her so much in this moment he could barely handle it. He didn't know quite what drove him to kiss her, but he had and now he was reaping the benefits. Eventually he pulled away and stared deep into her brown eyes which were alive with fear, passion, and rejection. Rejection? He stared down at her a confused expression on his face.

"This can't happen Fred."

"Why not?" He asked; it felt as though he were being stabbed through the chest again, it was reopening the large scar which had not fully healed.

"It just can't."

"You have no plausible reason." He argued.

"Fred, this is for the sake of protecting my mind and heart again." Hermione was now glaring at him again.

"What about mine, huh? Did you ever think about what this has done to me, what it's doing to me?"

"Fred-"

"No you haven't, for being the smartest part of the Golden Trio you sure don't know anything about me." Fred stormed towards his bedroom door. "Leave or don't, your choice. See you sometime in the future."

Then he was gone and Hermione sat down on the couch, the room felt cold and lonely. She curled herself into a ball, pulled one of the couch cushions to her face and cried herself to sleep. The couch pillow permanently stained with her salty tears.

Sometime in the night Fred came out of his room to get a drink of water, only to find Hermione sleeping fitfully on his couch. He felt sorry for the shivering girl and wrapped her up in his arms. She snuggled into his chest and he sighed. It had been a long time since this had happened. He brought her into his room and tucked her under the warm covers where she seemed to be more at peace. He pulled an extra pillow and blanket from his closet and made his way to the couch; water completely forgotten he fell into the darkness of sleep and only woke upon hearing a startled shriek from down the hall.

* * *

**Note: This chapter is longer than expected. Richard is actually based off my real American friend Pix. Yes, his name is Pix! How cool is that name? I'm not going to tell you his full name though, Pix is just a shortened version. He's a lot of fun and love recreating him for this story. Pix is also a Utah man, I think Utah men are hilarious. I was writing the point of him mentioning her sleeping over and I felt suddenly brilliant when that little Fremione moment slipped into my head. I fangirled for a moment before I could continue writing; so glad no one was home. J Leave me a review, I will not update unless I have ten reviews on this chapter. My email counts them for me. ~May**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: And we're back! What will happen after that amazing kiss and Hermione's scream? Continue reading to find out.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Fred jumped up from the couch and ran down the hall to his room where he flung open the door. Hermione was sitting up in his bed looking absolutely terrified.

"What I am doing in your bed?!" Hermione screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Fred. There was a muffled thump from the room next door.

"You were having trouble sleeping on the couch, so I traded places with you." Fred shrugged.

"I don't remember," Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Of course not, you were asleep when I put you in here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I put you in my bed where you seemed to sleep easier and then I went and slept on the couch. Nothing happened; I swear it on my life." Fred looked so sincere holding up three fingers in an attempt to do something muggle she couldn't help but giggle a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You," Hermione smirked at him and he walked over to her leaning over her to press his height advantage.

"What about me, Hermione dearest?"

"I can't believe you when you try to be muggle."

"Is that it then? You prefer me in all my pureblood glory."

"Very much," Hermione whispered leaning towards him slightly; his hands were on either side of her to trap her on the bed. She gulped slightly but refused to back down, no matter how this situation may look.

"Guess I'll have to give up designing the muggle tricks section of the shop."

"N-no need to do that," Hermione cursed herself slightly, she shouldn't be stuttering at all around him.

"But I thought you like my pureblood side?" He was slowly edging closer, Hermione leaning back towards the mattress.

"Yes, but I like the muggle part of your shop; wouldn't want you to give up such a big selling section."

"Guess I'll have to keep my muggle side then."

"I guess you will, too bad." Hermione smirked; he made to close the distance between them when two a small voice interrupted.

"Where's mommy?" Fred whirled off of Hermione to find Romulus sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Are mommy and daddy together then?" George was there as well a big smile on his face at seeing his parents in the same bed.

"Mommy isn't with daddy, she just slept in his bed and he came in when she woke up." Hermione replied shifting herself to escape the bed which was no longer her prison.

"Oh," George looked a bit disappointed, but smiled all the same. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know; we'll have to go see what Uncle Harry is making." Hermione explained bending down to their level.

"I could make breakfast if you want," Fred offered.

"I couldn't ask you-"

"No really, I'm used to cooking for myself. It'll be fun to cook for a group. Why don't you go home and fetch some clothes for you all, you can borrow my bathroom all you want. I'll work on the food," Fred quickly ushered them out of the room.

"You two behave yourselves and stay in the kitchen alright? Mommy will be right back."

"Alright," Romulus assured his mother situating himself on one of the tall kitchen chairs; George quickly followed.

* * *

Once Hermione had returned she set the boys to getting dressed, which could turn out disastrous, but she wanted to help Fred in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at her when she took over cracking eggs into a bowl.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to help me cook."

"Well, the twins like their eggs scrambled and I like cooking, so why not?"

"Ah, they take after their dad on egg preferences then." Fred gave her a small smirk flipping the floppy bacon with a fork.

"But their mom's preference with bacon," Hermione returned and Fred pulled a face.

"I have to burn a lot of bacon today then."

"I don't call it burning; it's just extra crispy."

"Hermione,"

"Shut it Weasley."

"Oh, now we're using last names?"

"Yes we are."

"Well then Granger, mother of two Weasley's, I'd like to see you cook your bacon."

"You really want me to?"

"I think I can cook it just fine, gorgeous." Fred blushed completely red; it had slipped out at the end. It was just like when they were dating, he would call her nicknames referencing her beauty. Hermione turned pink as well and a hushed silence fell between them. "Hermione,"

"Yes?" She said a little too eagerly and immediately berated herself in her mind.

"Would you ever consider being-" he broke off hoping she understood what he meant.

"I don't know, perhaps."

"Really?" Fred looked so hopeful, his blue eyes shining in the morning light.

"I said perhaps, it all depends on how you behave."

"How I behave huh? Do I get any pointers?" He placed his left arm in front of her on the counter, leaning over into her field of vision, blocking the whipped eggs.

"Nope," Hermione smiled at his hurt expression.

"Guess I'll just have to do things my way then." Fred leaned in and pressed his mouth up against hers. Hermione didn't resist and immediately applied the same amount of pressure. Breakfast forgotten he wrapped both arms around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione sighed a bit and he took it as a sign to take the kiss a little further. Just as things were about to heat up they were interrupted for the second time this morning.

"Mommy, I don't think I put this on right," Romulus looked at the scene in front of him, his very flushed mother and embarrassed father. "Oh."

"Here, your sweater is on backwards and you just forgot to zip up your jeans before buttoning them." After fixing him she glanced down at his shoes. "Do your shoes feel tight?"

"Yes,"

"You have them on the wrong feet buddy." Hermione had him sit on a chair and change his shoes. She went to find George and help him as well, but he came stumbling into the kitchen with only one shoe on and his pants down to his knees. Spiderman boxers were quite visible. "Oh George, what're we going to do with you?"

"I thought feeding me would be a good idea," A very adult voice echoed from the living room. Then someone who looked extremely like Fred entered the kitchen. A black woman and two children followed soon after.

"Hermione, it's good to see you again." Angelina greeted; her daughter and son regarding the smaller children with curiosity.

"It's good to see you too Angelina." She then turned to George, "I was referring to the half naked George, but if you want food I'm sure Fred will oblige."

"My nephew is a stripper, look at that." George mumbled heading to take over the eggs. "They like eggs like- whoa! Why are you burning so much bacon?"

"They take after their mother." Fred growled putting the cooked pieces on a paper towel to remove the grease and placing new on the skillet.

"Just your luck my brother," George clapped him on the shoulder.

"Daddy, can you help me tie my shoes?" Romulus looked up at Fred hopefully. The taller man sat down on the ground to help the three foot boy with the laces.

"My name is Fred and I'm seven." Fred II stated looking down at George who was being helped with his shoes by Hermione.

"My name is George, but I'm only five." George II replied trying to stand a little taller to match the boys almost four foot stature.

"You have the same name as my dad." Fred II informed him, ignoring his little sister who was tugging on his sleeve.

"You have the same name as my dad." George II replied with just as much authority.

"Right," Fred II seemed to deflate slightly. "This is my sister Roxanne."

George examined the pair. You could tell they were siblings, though Fred II's skin was a much lighter color compared to his sister. He was tanner than any of the Weasley's, except maybe Charlie, but his sister leaned more towards her mother's color.

"That's my twin brother Romulus." George said pointing at the boy who had just emerged from behind the counter.

Hermione had joined the rest of the adults at the stove watching as their kids interacted.

"How old are you?" Romulus pointed an accusing finger at Roxanne.

"I'm four," she informed him only holding up three fingers. The twins were a bit confused; Hermione and Angelina had to smother their laughter.

"Your children are so cute," Angelina complimented with a smile.

"As are yours." Hermione said. "Especially Roxanne, George is going to have a complex when he's older because she'll attract all the boys."

"I don't doubt it." Angelina let out a loud laugh, her husband glaring in her direction.

"You realize they got all their good looks from us right?" Fred told the woman lightly.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Hermione gave Fred a cocky grin.

"You know it." He chuckled while his twin and sister in-law shared a look.

"So, how's it going with your returned love?" George drawled once Angelina had engaged Hermione in another conversation.

"We kissed a couple times if that counts for anything."

"You dating again?" George looked surprised.

"Relationship status still on hold,"

"Kissing is good though." George gave him a wink and Fred flushed slightly.

"Yeah it is." George hadn't expected to get such an honest answer, but shrugged it off and helped finished the breakfast preparations.

* * *

**Note: I wasn't even done writing this and I started writing chapter 9. I knew where I was going with the story and so I just started writing my idea for chapter 9 before I came back and finished this one. This chapter also turned out longer than expected, so, BONUS! 10 NEW reviews for an update please! ~May**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Since I was ordered to update once I got ten reviews, here I am. Plus I'll be on vacation soon, so I'm trying to update my different stories before I leave. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Just kidding, I like the song, but it doesn't quite fit right. There will be tons of trouble ensuing in this chapter though.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Later in the day Fred was in charge of watching Hermione's children while she had some girl time with Angelina. Fred had sat both his children on the checkout counter while he worked the register until Hermione's return. They were distracted with some of the smaller products. Several people commented on how cute they were and Fred nodded in return. He received a lot more flirting than on any other day and he had to keep denying the attention, claiming he had someone.

"So, are these your children?" A man asked a pad of paper held in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Yeah?" Fred was looking this man up and down carefully. _What was he up to?_

"What are their names?"

"George and Romulus," Fred replied, unsure of whether or not to say.

"Who's their mother?"

"What does it matter to you?" Fred returned narrowing his eyes, just then the shop's bell dinged and Hermione stepped into the shop.

"Hey Fred, did they behave okay?" She asked unknowingly walking into a mud pit.

"Yeah, they were great."

"Mommy!" The twins exclaimed dropping the joke products, the man was quickly scribbling something on his notebook.

"Hermione Granger, you've finally returned after your sudden disappearance?"

"I came back to help my friend Ginny with her pregnancy." Hermione replied eyeing him suspiciously as well.

"Ginny Potter?"

"How many Ginny's are there? Yes Ginny Potter. I don't see why any of this matters to you though."

"Look you're holding up the line, are you going to buy something or not?" Fred asked irritated with the man. He was guessing the man was some sort of reporter, this could be bad.

"No, I think I've gotten everything I need." Then the man was gone; the parents shared a look. He was sure Hermione figured it out as well. This could not be happening.

* * *

The next morning Fred and Hermione knew they were doomed. There in the Daily Prophet for the whole world to see was their strange predicament, completely misunderstood.

**HERMIONE GRANGER RETURNS WITH TWO CHILDREN**

**By Mark Anthony**

Hermione Granger, the third member of the Golden Trio was spotted in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes just yesterday, but she came with shocking news! I had entered the shop several minutes before to find Fred Weasley working the cash register, two red headed twins sitting on the counter next to him. Many customers were remarking over how cute the twins were and he would politely thank them. They were playing with a couple of the joke shop's products, because Fred was apparently on babysitting duty while at work. I stood to line to figure out just what was going on, when I approached the register he became strangely suspicious of my motives seeing as I wasn't really buying a product. When asked whether or not they were his children he replied in the affirmative manner, but up until this point we had received no notice Fred Weasley, part of the duo which owns the joke shop, had children. We never heard any news as to his marriage either. He informed me their names were George and Romulus. George is obviously after his twin brother and Romulus may be a reference to someone close to the family. After a couple questions Hermione Granger walked into the shop as though it were natural. She approached Fred Weasley and asked if the children had behaved. George and Romulus called her "mommy" which must mean Fred and Hermione have been in contact these last 5 years. The children appeared to be around the age of five, and it's no new news Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley were once in relationship. Perhaps she was already pregnant with them when she mysteriously disappeared all those years ago. You may be asking yourself several questions now. Why has Hermione Granger returned? She informed me it was to help her friend Ginny Potter along with her pregnancy. Are Hermione and Fred in a relationship for a second time? Are they married? Are they really Fred's children? What is going on? We have nothing more to report, but when more comes to light in this situation we can assure you all, you'll be the first to know!

* * *

Hermione pounded her head several times on the table at Grimmauld place. This could not be happening. Ginny patted Hermione's back gently.

"This'll all blow over eventually." She tried to console.

"This won't be over until we reveal all of it Ginny," Hermione groaned; Harry placed a bowl of cereal in front of Hermione picking up the article to read it for himself.

"I can always get you an interview with the reporter, who covered my story, I'm sure she'd be happy to get the story you want to tell." Harry offered.

"If you could that'd be great, I'll have to talk to Fred though."

"Why don't you head over now, Harry and I will attempt to do some damage control." Ginny said.

"Think I will." Hermione quickly finished her cereal, gathered the twins and flooed over to Fred's flat. "Fred?"

"Hey Hermione," Fred appeared rubbing the back of his neck only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"We need to figure out what to do about this article."

"Yeah, we do,"

"Harry offered to get us a good reporter to tell the story to, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Yeah, probably, but can we sort something else out first too? Just to make this whole thing easier?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked the twins slipping from her hold to go and play around the flat.

"Us."

* * *

**Note: Not sorry to leave you on that cliffhanger. Not sorry at all. Ten reviews and you'll find out what happens! ~May**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Here is chapter ten. There is a giant surprise in the author's note at the bottom; I hope you take time to read it. This chapter was so much fun. Be prepared to fangirl/boy or cry, perhaps both.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

"Us?" Hermione's eyes widened as she stare up at him.

"Yes us, we need to figure this out, it'll make the whole interview a lot easier." Fred explained again, Hermione looked down at her feet.

"What do we need to discuss?" She asked.

"You already know."

"I do, don't I?" She seemed resigned to this fate.

"Hermione, I love you. I haven't stopped for these past five years and I want to be here for the twins because I wasn't able to for five years. I want to maybe have more kids with you and watch them grow up. Be there through your pregnancy, see their first steps, and hear their first words. Hermione, please, let me love you again."

"Fred, I love you too but I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of us; I'm scared of doing this again. What if we have another fight and I can't handle it?"

"Hermione, if you just stay despite the fight I know everything will be okay. We can work this out together."

"You're willing to go through all of this again, even though I might have a hard time?"

"Hermione, I love you so much nothing could keep me away. I would follow you to the edge of Earth, if it had one anyway."

"Fred," Hermione was beginning to tear up, the whites of her eyes turning red on the edges.

"Hermione," Fred leaned down. He placed both his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into another kiss. He could taste her salty tears as they spilled down her cheeks, sliding past her nose, lips, and chin. His hands tangled in her hair, hers reaching up to run over the curves of his chest, the feeling of his neck, and the soft silky hair which spilled all over his head in messy plaits.

"I want to; I want to be with you. I want the twins to have a father and I want to have more. I can only do it with you though; I never stopped loving you these past five years either." Hermione told once she had pulled away.

"Say it then," He whispered.

"I love you Fred Gideon Weasley,"

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger-soon to be Weasley." Fred joked lightly pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are mommy and daddy getting married then?" Asked a curious voice, the reunited couple turned to face two tiny red heads.

"Yes," Fred replied, his arms still wrapped tightly around Hermione. "Yes a million times over."

"Fred," Hermione whispered pulling him close.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"I'd like to celebrate, but the twins are still here."

"I'll go floo George; we can do that interview tomorrow right?" He checked.

"Yes, today is a day for celebrating." Fred grinned before heading to the fire place, Hermione sat on the couch to wait, tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

A couple days later a newspaper article was released about the couple. It was written by Hannah Longbottom and explained how the couple had children before Hermione's disappearance and now Hermione was back the couple was reunited. It also announced their engagement. Hermione and Fred couldn't be happier, George found himself watching the twins several nights a week and he sort of hoped this activity would die down when the couple married. Over the next few months Ginny was coming along in her own pregnancy, it was nearing Ginny's due date when Hermione realized she was three months pregnant. She freaked out a bit over the safety of her child, but Fred quickly calmed her down. They announced it to the family, Fred received yet another talking to about being out of wedlock, but it wasn't as harsh since the couple was engaged.

Ginny eventually gave birth to a baby boy which Harry and her named James Sirius, dooming the child to a lifetime of trouble. George II and Romulus took the small baby and asked mommy if she would have one like it. Hermione only smiled and assured the small children she would indeed have a small baby like Ginny's. The boys had proceeded to celebrate with grape juice from Molly. Hermione honestly couldn't be happier and she would be married to Fred at the end of the week.

* * *

"Fred, what are we going to do about our Honeymoon?" Hermione asked suddenly at breakfast one morning.

"What?" He looked up sharply.

"Well I wanted to have a honeymoon after our wedding, but I don't think it'd be as fun while I'm pregnant and I don't know what you'd want to do, it's just really confusing and I'm not quite sure what to do-"

"Love, you're rambling."

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Why don't we just plan one after the baby is born? We can worry about this all later, okay?" Fred suggested patting her hand.

"Yeah, thanks Fred," She twined her fingers with his, a large smile on her face.

"No problem love, I'll be back in a few hours. Got to go to work,"

"Love you!" Hermione called.

"Love you too," Fred gave her a soft smile before disappearing into the shop below.

* * *

**Note: I felt like I pulled a bit of a "Twilight" in the middle there. Leave me a review?**

**I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything though. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

* * *

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: This story will be drawing to a close quite soon, so I'm wondering about something. Would you like me to post a sequel? The sequel would be about George and Romulus' years at Hogwarts with the other Weasley children. There would be minimal Fremione moments, but it'd still be there. What do you guys think?**


	11. Epilogue

**Note: This is it, this is the end. I hope you all enjoy. Also the decision was made by reviewers, the answer is: Sequel! Also I received a review about a story I was writing at one time called: Rose Weasley and the Whatever, I don't even remember. Anyway, I removed that one from my profile a long time ago, along with several of the other stories I decided I wouldn't continue. The file is also completely lost because there was no record of it on my computer and I deleted it off my flash drive. This will be a completely new experience.**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Fred stared down at his very pregnant _wife_, he relished the word. Hermione had married him just months before and now she was growing near the birth of their next child. In his mind she was glowing with beauty, but she tended to get mad at him every time he brought it up. Fred pressed a kiss to the top of her head as Hermione gasped in pain.

"What is it, love?" Fred asked.

"My water… just broke," Hermione gasped, and sure enough when Fred looked down the couch and Hermione was soaked in what appeared to be water.

"Let's get to Mungo's then." Fred helped Hermione up while calling for the twins. George and Romulus came rushing in to their parents. Hermione managed to carry one of them, while Fred had the other. Holding onto Fred's waist the family floo'd to St. Mungo's where they were immediately ushered to the Maternity ward. Once Hermione was inside and being attended to Fred informed the rest of the family to the event taking place shortly. Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive with James clutched tightly in Ginny's arms. They rushed forward and Fred gave them a grateful smile.

* * *

After a couple hours Fred was holding his new daughter Adabella Gin Weasley. Hermione was taking a small nap in the hospital bed; Ginny came in with George and Romulus, the twins immediately rushed to their dad.

"Meet your little sister Adabella," Fred informed them, lowering the small baby to his sons.

"She's so pretty," George whispered staring at her. Romulus reached out a hand and touched her cheek lightly.

"She's soft!" He exclaimed.

"You said she'd be like James though," George accused.

"Well, Adabella is a girl and James is a boy," Fred explained. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please!" Fred stood and George scrambled up into the chair, where he was given his baby sister. He held her tight in his arms and stared down at her. After a few minutes Romulus demanded a turn, Hermione had woken up and was chatting quietly with Ginny. George joined his mother and aunt as Romulus was given a chance to hold his baby sister. Fred walked over to Hermione and pressed a kiss to her forehead, Hermione patted his hand. Adabella began to cry and Romulus looked slightly panicked. Fred took the small child and handed her to Hermione. She sat up in bed with Fred's help while Ginny removed the twins from the room.

"She has the Weasley appetite," Hermione whispered to Fred.

"She's got to have a connection to the family somehow." Fred winked.

"Because the red hair isn't obvious enough,"

"'Course not," Fred scoffed, brushing some hair away from Hermione's face.

"I love you," Hermione told him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Be good and try to stay out of trouble." Hermione told George and Romulus kissing their foreheads.

"Mum!" They groaned together.

Fred let out a low chuckle, earning a glare from his wife. Harry was a little ways down the platform seeing Teddy off on his third year of Hogwarts with Andromeda. Bill and Fleur were seeing Victoire off for her first year as well with their other two children Dominique and Louis. Fred was trying to keep track of six year old Adabella, as well as five year old Rose, while containing a squirming three year old Hugo to his arms.

"See you mum! The twins called out rushing to the train and racing down the corridors in search of Teddy and Victoire. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They take too much after you and your dear brother." She informed Fred.

"Personally I think they're more like myself and George, than Ron and I." He winked and she began to laugh. Scooping up Rose and taking Adabella's hand they joined the rest of their family in waving bye to their kids, or in Harry's case: godchild. Then they left the station together laughing brightly. It was sure to be an eventful year.

* * *

**Note: This is finally the end, but expect the sequel up soon. If not this week than next. See you in a little while! ~May**

**Songs: Payphone by Maroon 5 (clean version without rap), Everything Ends by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, When You Have To Go All The Way Home by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, This is the End by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, Senior Year by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, Gilderoy by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, Always Dance by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year**


	12. SEQUEL

Because this note is coil violation of FanFiction rules it will only be posted for a week. The sequel is now posted on my profile. It is called:

* * *

George and Romulus Weasley: Year One

* * *

Please enjoy the sequel. Thanks for your continued support.

-May


End file.
